


Just a Little Smile

by fluffynewt



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cute romance, Edward Drummond Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, adorable alfred paget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynewt/pseuds/fluffynewt
Summary: The journey of omega Alfred Paget working for Queen Victoria's household and running into his Alpha Edward Drummond who becomes besotted quite quickly thanks to how adorable Alfred is.A fix it story set in the same time frame as Victoria but in an alpha/omega universe.**Summary in the works. Will be edited.**
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), Charles Elmé Francatelli/Nancy Skerrett, Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget, Ernest II Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Harriet Sutherland-Leveson-Gower Duchess of Sutherland
Kudos: 9





	Just a Little Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am excited to do this story, I have been binge watching Victoria recently and I needed to fix it so here's a little fluffy story to tide you through this quarantine!

Alfred Paget, the youngest omega son of the Pagets, sat on the windowsill of the Paget Manor waiting for Victoria to arrive. The old king had died not even a week ago but the new queen has already decided to move to Buckingham Palace. Victoria had offered him the positions of Chief Equerry and Clerk Marshal of her royal household the very day she received the news of the death. Alfred had initially jumped at the presented opportunity but then wilted when the realization that his father and siblings would never allow for him to go off on his own. But Victoria had assured him that she will personally come and get permission for him to come. He prayed that at least Septimus, his eldest brother, would give in and then help him convince father.

“Mrs.Bumps, what do you think papa will say? Do you think he will let us go? I hope he lets us go…,” Alfred said looking down to the small golden retriever that rested on his lap, that he had been absently petting. “I think he will ban us from leaving the house all together”

Before Alfred could continue speaking some more, Mrs.Bumps loudly woofed at the window bringing Alfred’s attention to the carriage of the queen that was slowly coming to a stop in front of his house’s entrance. Alfred jumped off of the windowsill and placed Mrs.Bumps on the floor.

“She’s here!” He excitedly told the dog that stared at him in confusion for suddenly being taken away from his petting. “Wish us luck!” He added before dashing out of his bedroom.

Running down the stairs, Alfred skidded to a stop right outside the door to the family parlor, staying just out of sight so that he could possibly get an idea of where the conversation was heading.

“Come in, come in!” He heard his mother exclaim loudly.”Oh, how blessed we are to have our queen in our humble home!”

“Your highness, what a pleasant surprise.” He heard his papa also greet Victoria.

“Hello…” He heard Victoria’s terrified sounding voice answer.

Alfred lightly shook his head knowing that he must go and support his friend and queen. He cautiously continued the rest of the path to the parlor.

“Alfred!” His mother called out, the second he stepped through the door leading into the parlor. Everybody’s heads simultaneously turned to face the incoming omega.

“Mama” he answered back with a nervous smile. His eye’s darted to Victoria’s who looked relieved at seeing him.

“Oh, Alfred! I’m glad you are here now!” Victoria stepped forward to stand next to him and then simultaneously turned around to now face the other occupants of the room. “Lord Paget,” Victoria cleared her voice nervously, “I was hoping for Al- Lord Alfred to work for my royal household, to accompany me to Buckingham Palace that is.”

There was pin drop silence in the large, airy room as the elder Pagets processed what their queen had just said. Alfred and Victoria nervously looked at each other, Alfred, in particular, thought that his soul was trying to jump out of his body to escape the mess that awaited him.

“How dare you!” Lord Paget’s loud exclamation finally broke the silence, both of the omegas unconsciously jumped back at the Alpha’s voice. “Just because you are our queen doesn’t mean you can demand us to let our son’s reputation be slandered by going out to work!”

Victoria stared at Lord Paget in silence for a moment before her face shifted to fury.

“A working omega is not a thing of shame or are you implying your queen to be an improper, slandered omega, Lord Paget? In truth, majority of my house will consist of omegas, we will have the most reputable of chaperones! Not to mention I have never demanded anything but as your queen, I can assure you that I will personally see to Lord Alfred’s reputation and any future courtships he so chooses to partake in!”

Silence.

“Your majesty,” Septimus, stepped forward to calm the waters. “Father meant no offense. It’s just that your offer took us by surprise. If I may, what job are you exactly offering Alfred? I am sure once father learns more of his actual duties, he would be honored to let Alfred join your royal household. Right, father?” He raised his brows at the Lord.

“Uh - uh of course, I mean no offense your highness,” Lord Paget stuttered out at his son’s prompting.

“No offense taken then, apologies for springing this on you but time is of the essence at this moment as you know we will be heading for Buckingham Palace tomorrow morning. As for Lord Alfred, I would like him to be my Chief Equerry and Clerk Marshal. He will accompany me everywhere and will be kept just as safe as me.” Victoria explained, she had specifically picked that job to ensure that her best friend would not only go with her but also have a valid excuse to constantly be by her side as a confidant.

“That sounds like a wonderful offer but who will be Alfred’s chaperone? I do not believe -“

“Lord Paget, I assure you, Alfred and myself will always be safe guarded and protected from any unwanted attention. Mama, Baroness Lehzen, and the whole royal household will continue to watch us like the hawks they’ve done so far in our lives.”

“I think it really does sound like a wonderful opportunity for Alfred, Charles!” Lady Charlotte, Alfred’s mother, finally spoke up. She could tell just from the expression on her son’s face how truly excited he was to go with Victoria.

“I also agree with mother, if anything does occur I am sure the queen will send for us at once.” Lord Septimus added.

“Of course, if anything does occur, which I highly doubt will ever occur, I will send for you instantly. Alfred will be taken care of not only as a member of the royal household but also my dearest friend.” Victoria said.

“I am not fully sure if I am making the correct decision but I can tell just by Alfred’s face of how hopeful he is right now.” Lord Paget sighed. “You may go Alfred, but remember your status, your reputation. Swear to me you will be careful.”

“Of course papa, when am I ever not careful!” Alfred giggled walking closer to his father to hug him.

“I can think of a quite many times-“

“I will be extra careful papa!” Alfred hurriedly added, leaning even more into his father’s side, before his father could finish his sentence.

“Make sure you are,” his father fondly spoke nuzzling his son’s head. “I have business to attend too, I will leave you all here to continue your conversation.” With that said, Lord Paget bowed at the queen and headed out.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Alfred jumped to hug Septimus and his mother as soon as the Lord was out the entryway.

“Alfred,” his brother pulled back looking into Alfred’s eyes, “we gave you permission but you are a young omega, father is correct. You must protect your reputation. I want your future household to have absolutely nothing negative about you to say.”

“I know Septimus, I will ensure I never do anything to bring shame to myself or our family’s reputation.” Alfred spoke back, knowing how much an omega’s reputation was in their society. “Believe me brother,” he earnestly added.

“Of course, I have full faith in you Alf,” Septimus hugged him again before pulling back and looking at Victoria. “Your majesty, I wish you and my brother all the success in your adventures ahead.” He bowed respectfully.

“Thank you Lord Septimus. I shall head home now, there’s still a lot to pack. We will come pick up Lord Alfred and dear Mrs.Bumps on our way to Buckingham Palace tomorrow.” Victoria gave a final smile at the Pagets and headed out the door.

All three Pagets stood watching the door for a second, processing the events that just occurred. Alfred barely able to stand still as the excitement bubbled inside him.

“Well, lets go and pack your bags dear, we must ensure that you take all necessities! Come, come!” Lady Charlotte said, scurrying up the grand staircase with Alfred closely following behind. Tomorrow was going to be the start of an exciting adventure and Alfred couldn’t wait to see what it held!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it is the first one so here's to warming up and getting better as the story grows! See you soon!


End file.
